The only and perfect opportunity
by Kenmura
Summary: "Did you ever think of kissing me?". Santana frowned and tilted her head, obviously shocked by the question. "Where the hell did that come from, Fabray?". A quintana friendship fic. Well, more or less. One-shot. My attempt to fill in Glee storylines that are not shown on screen. Brittana included.


GLEE IS NOT MINE. I'M JUST BORROWING IT AND THE CHARACTERS. CHILL OUT.

Having that said, this fic was actually written about two years a go. So it is set on around Season 1, after the Hairography episode. I got a little bit troubled, couldn't sleep and all when Glee did what they do best: No Consistency. Particularly when Quinn was fighting with Santana in one scene and then SUPER besties in the other XD So I guess, here's what I want to happen in between. Hope you enjoy it and please review =)

Special thanks to Overkill-max and my girlfriend, DementedPanda for proof-reading and Beta.

Ooh, btw, whose excited for Quintana scene next week? =D

/

Quinn was the first one to arrive at the choir room. The last class of the day had ended early because her Biology teacher gave everyone a lab assignment, meaning that they goofed off during class and left early by reassuring their teacher that typing out the assignment was better than turning it in right away. She couldn't have been more relieved. It was one of those days when she didn't feel at her best and all she wanted to do was go back to Puck's house, even if it was uncomfortable. '_I must be having a terrible day if I'd rather be there than here_.' Quinn realized.

She picked the furthest chair at the back of the room, put her bag on the floor and sat down waiting for the other Glee members. As her mind wandered off, she instinctively rubbed her bulging stomach.

Since the baby drama, life just suck. Even though everything about her life at school before she got pregnant was more of an illusion than anything else, at least she had a fake status and fake friends. Now everyone would talk about her, whisper behind her back and keep their distance from her, as if she could spread some pregnant plague. Of course there's also the Glee kids who accept her regardless of the whole mess and never judge or even looked at her funny. But still, they are _new _friends. Quinn was not the kind of person who would easily let anyone get past her walls, the bubble that kept her safe. Although she appreciated the warm welcome from them, she just couldn't let her guard down easily.

Then there were her old _friends. _Finn, who, since the truth came out about her cheating on him didn't want anything to do with Quinn. Lately she noticed the way he looked at Rachel, longing for her while the raven haired girl tried to ignore him by clinging to that Jesse boy. Finn's feelings for Rachel were transparent. Puck was out of the question. Quinn knew that he didn't really understand the concept of having a girlfriend or just having a girl be his friend. Next in her list was the duo that were joined at the hip and who were supposed to be her best friends: Brittany and Santana. Things drastically changed after Santana warned her to keep her paws off of Puck. The Latina didn't even date Puck anymore therefore Quinn knew that it was just for show, something that Santana felt she needed to do. It was all about letting the school know who owns Puck, regardless of actual feelings. It was an unwritten rule between them, Quinn had Finn and Puck was for Santana. Even if Santana and Puck never were an official couple, it worked well for everyone, seeing as how both of them liked to sleep with anything that walks straight. Was that weird? Then you obviously don't know how high school works.

After that came the day where Quinn was slushied, it became a clear line that separated her from her former friends. It warned Santana and Brittany to stay away from her. Sadly enough, Quinn understood why Santana would do that; the other girl didn't want to jeopardize her status on top of the food chain. Truth be told, if the situation was reversed, Quinn wouldn't have blinked before doing the same thing to her. As for Brittany, she was sweet but she had a tendency to go where Santana went and do whatever Santana wanted to do. The bubbly blonde would occasionally wave at her in the hallways before Santana jerked her hand down and reminded her that they weren't supposed to be friends with the other blonde anymore. Sometimes Brittany would text her or call to ask about how she and the baby were doing. Quinn knew that Santana had told the other girl to stay away from her, not out of spite, just because Santana always protected Brittany and if Brittany associated with her, it could mean trouble for the sweet blonde. At this moment, she couldn't lie to herself; Quinn missed having Brittany and Santana as friends. The sleepovers, hanging out at the mall, Brittany's warm smiles and hugs; she even missed Santana's bitchy banter and eye rolling.

Quinn was still lost in thought when the two cheerios came into the choir room with their pinkies linked. They were both too busy with their conversation to notice her at first. Santana whispered things to Brittany, making the tall blonde blush and giggle. As the couple reached the center of the class, Brittany suddenly noticed her and gave her a small wave. Quinn returned her sweet gesture with a warm smile. Brittany started to walk towards Quinn, clearly wanting to sit next to her. Santana, however, held onto Brittany's hand and pulled her to sit in the chair directly below Quinn's. The ex-Cheerio frowned as she felt hurt by this gesture but she didn't have the energy to make a comment. What good would it do? Santana chose to ignore Quinn and kept whispering to Brittany. The blonde didn't have a choice in the matter and sat beside Santana. It didn't take long for her to forget about Quinn with Santana whispering dirty things to her. Sadly enough, Brittany's attention span wasn't her greatest strength.

Santana didn't even try to hide the fact that she purposefully brushed her lips gently over Brittany's ear and then nibbled at it. Quinn involuntarily let out a low growl as she felt a pang of jealousy. Not _that _kind of jealousy, because she knew that Santana was showing off how close she was with Brittany. Santana would never do this in front of other people, just Quinn, to remind her that she was now an outsider.

"It tickles." Brittany giggled.

_Jesus! Vulgar much?_Quinn screamed internally. It was definitely _not appropriate._ She cleared her throat to show her annoyance at Santana_. _Brittany raised her head to look at Quinn and saw her angrily stare at Santana's head. With Brittany looking up, Santana had more access to her neck and started kissing her there. The tall blonde could detect that beneath the anger, Quinn felt sad. She hated this game of always having to choose between her friends. It used to be Quinn, Santana and Brittany. Now it could only be Santana and her. It made her sad because they used to be best friends and now they rarely talked. Brittany thought that she had to do something about it.

Brittany suddenly pulled away from Santana. "I need to pee," she lied.

Santana was clearly thrown off by this at first but then she gave her a mischievous grin. "You want me to come with you?"

"No thanks. I'm a big girl, S. I know how to pee by myself."

Brittany's answer startled Santana but she didn't object to her leaving. It was just Brittany being Brittany so Santana didn't try to think too much about it. Before closing the door on her way out, Brittany smiled at Quinn and winked at her. It took the Latina a couple of seconds before realizing that now she was alone in the choir room with Quinn. Santana shifted uncomfortably in her chair and stared at her nails as if they were the most interesting thing to look at in the room. Quinn was starting to feel as uncomfortable as Santana did. It was the first time since the baby drama had happened that they had actually been left alone. Quinn realized what Brittany had done now. It was the perfect and probably the only opportunity she would get to talk to Santana. She took a deep breath and took the chance that Brittany had created for her.

"Did you ever think of kissing me?" _Oh my God. Why did I ask that? I did__ not__ just say that, right? Oh my God. Nice move,__Quinn__, she'll want to talk to you even less now__. _

Santana frowned and tilted her head, obviously shocked by the question but she was too proud to let the other girl know that. Thank God her back was to Quinn and the other girl couldn't see her. "Where the hell did that come from, Fabray?"

"It's just… I was just thinking about why you would choose Brittany over me..it's a fair question since there were the three of us." Quinn shrugged even if Santana couldn't see her.

Santana stayed silent for a while. She didn't really know how to answer the question. It suddenly felt as if whatever answers she chose could come back and bite her in the ass. _Well, come to think of__ it__, that question is__ probably more__ harmless than if she would ask__ me if she looked fat__. _Santana sighed, understood that Quinn was terrible at trying to open a conversation between them. To get their friendship or whatever it was between them back… though it seems that Tubbers already failed miserably by asking a stupid question. Then again she was just showing off the other girl that she still had a relationship with Brittany. And it _was_a fair question.

A minute went by in painful silence and Quinn grew impatient. Santana was just trying to find the right answer but Quinn thought that Santana was ignoring her and she would not stand for that.

"So?" Quinn demanded an answer.

"What's your problem, Juno? Do you _want _me to kiss you or something?" Santana snapped and crossed her arms accross her chest, scowling at the other girl, even if she knew that Quinn still couldn't see it. Santana wondered why she needed to build these walls around her and hide behind her cynicism and sarcasm. Maybe she didn't know why, but she did know that it would always be her against the world. Scratch that, it was her _and Brittany _against the world. She already had her sarcastic retort waiting just in case Quinn wanted to start a fight.

"No." Quinn answered with a surprisingly soft tone. "I just missed you guys and I was thinking did we ever had a friendship? Because the way I see it, when everything goes wrong for one of us, we won't be there for one another."

Santana snorted. "You're wrong. When shit went wrong for _you_, _I _didn't care. I still don't. But if anything happens to B, I'd definitely stand by her, regardless of the circumstances."

"Exactly." Quinn answered softly. The other girl didn't miss the hurt tone in her voice and she too, felt hurt by the words she had told Quinn. She might not have been the one to physically threw slushies at Quinn or the one that talked behind her back, but ignoring her friend when she needed her the most was just as cruel. Even if they weren't the ideal kind of bestfriends, they were still friends. They've known each other since first grade and that was supposed to mean something, she guessed.

Quinn was actually friends with Santana first and then Brittany came along. Later on it was always Quinn-Santana or Santana-Brittany. Eventually the three of them started hanging out because Brittany was just..well, who wouldn't want to be friends with Brittany? It was never easy because Quinn and Santana always found something to fight after they reached Junior High. They both had very similar personalities, they were strong willed and goal oriented; Quinn's goals were always towards the poster-child/perfect grades variety and Santana's leaned towards world domination/stealing lunch money. They both had religious parents that were a bit uptight. No one knew that Santana went to regular Sunday schools with perfect attendance, just like Quinn, or that they both had a 4.0 since they started school. They were both smart when it came to academics and knew how to manipulate people in order to get what they wanted. This was always what made them a perfect duo in reaching a similar goal. Evil goal, that is. On the surface it seemed that they were destined to be friends because of how similar they were. However, they were perfect enemies because they had to turn _e__verything _into a competition. Even if it seemed odd, they found comfort in their rivalry because it was what made them stick together. They were both very loyal, so maybe that played into their friendship a little bit too. Brittany was the main reason why they clicked. At the end of the day, Brittany was the one that always intervened and made them put their petty rivalries aside. Quinn and Santana were too similar, that's why Brittany's love of rainbows and unicorns and ducks made it easier for them to ease into a more _normal _friendship.

Santana took a deep breath and sighed as she turned around to face Quinn. "Look, it's not like I like Brittany more than you, ok? It's just easier for me to smile with her instead of always exchanging bitchy insults with you. She's all warm and fuzzy and shit… I don't, like hate you or anything. You just kind of bring out my competitive nature and push my buttons. And whenever I look at you, I don't see some stupid girl that everyone feels sorry for, I see my equal and I just figured you didn't, you know.. needed help or whatever."

_Wow__ that was unexpected. _Quinn thought. That was the first time Santana actually opened up to her. Not once, in the history of their friendship, had they actually shared how they felt about each other. Quinn understood the other girl immediately. She didn't actually have to say it, but Santana had just told her that she _liked_ being her friend. She was even amused with how similar the way Santana thinks of her with the way she thinks of the brunette.

"Plus, you're sort of look... older all of a sudden. And that's just fucking horrifying because we're both 16." Santana added. She meant to say that Quinn looked more mature, but she wouldn't want to add another compliment.

"Well… thank you… I guess." Quinn waited for a response from the other girl, when she didn't get one, she continued. "You're wrong you know. As strong as we might have seemed, it's still nice to have someone be there for us. Especially someone that we considered to be our friend. And I _have _to be _mature_ about _this._" Quinn pointed at her belly.

Santana looked away as she started to feel uncomfortable with the honesty and openness that they were sharing with each other. The conversation made her feel lightheaded. It was dangerously veering on live TV show therapy kind of crap and it totally wasn't her thing. Instead she just focused on decoding what Quinn had told her. Clearly the other girl was trying to offer an olive branch and mend the friendship between them; while she told her she was sorry in her own way. They looked at each other and Santana knew that she was right. She also knew that she had to be the first one to break the awkward silence.

"If I chose to kiss Brittany over you, it's not because I like her more. She's just hotter. Seriously Fabray, Brittany has always been hotter than you. So it's only natural that a hot girl like me would choose another equally hot girl to hook up with. It's not fucking rocket science. Besides, do you seriously want to hook up now that you look like you could pop at any second?" Santana playfully rolled her eyes and smiled at Quinn.

Quinn raised her eyebrows and laughed. Sometimes she hated how alike Santana and Puck were. Other times, like this one, it made her laugh. Quinn reached out her pinky towards Santana.

"What are you, six?" Santana never gave her pinky to anyone except Brittany.

"Oh now you're saying I'm childish when one minute a go you were calling me _old_? Come on, S. If we can't make out or whatever, we can at least pinky promise to stay friends." Quinn gave her the sweetest smile while still holding up her pinky.

Santana tried to give Quinn her best scowl but she failed at hiding the tug at the corner of her lips. So she reached out her hand and linked their pinkies together.

Quinn laughed again. "So, are we cool now?"

"Yeah, we're cool. About that kiss though..", Santana suddenly stood up and leaned closer to Quinn's face. She carefully closed her distance in case Quinn's going to rude box her.

Quinn didn't have enough time to think before Santana's face was merely a breath away and suddenly all she could think was Santana's soft lips pressed against hers as she closed her eyes instinctively. There was nothing lustful about the kiss or even remotely sexual. It was a soft sweet kiss and as sudden as it happened, the kiss ended, leaving Quinn speechless.

Santana returned to sit back on her chair, facing the front of the class again with a smirk on her face. "That's just so you can stop wondering how it feels to be kissed by one hot ass Santana Lopez. Don't try asking for more, though. These lips are reserved already."

"As if", Quinn laughed to relieve the tension she felt after the unpredictable kiss.

Santana chuckled, felt somehow the world felt lighter now that Quinn was back to being her friend again. Yes, the kiss probably was unnecessary but she always wanted to kiss Quinn Fabray. _And damn, if I'm not head over heels in love with Brittany, those lips.. _Santana stopped her thinking there and focusing back to the fact that she had mend their broken friendship. The universe was restored to order once again. Santana would never admit it out loud or anything but she does like having Quinn as her friend. Sure they wouldn't rush out to get matching outfits or anything just yet, but she could manage to be nicer to her. Not to the point of walking with her in the hallways or eating lunch together, because let's face it, Santana is the new top dog at school and she liked being in charge. She would give it a few more days before smiling at the ex-Cheerio in the hallways, but that would be as far as she would go, for now.

Brittany came back not long after that and stared at her two best friends. She could see that they were both smiling. She knew that they would refuse to thank her or acknowledge whatever happened between them while she was gone, but she was happy and so were they. Santana saw her and tapped the chair next to her.

"What took you so long, B? I can't take another minute of being alone in this room with the emotional wreck that is preggers. She was like, begging me to kiss her. Can you believe that?" Santana tried to act shocked and scared.

Quinn pushed Santana's head and rolled her eyes, still wearing a shy smile.

"Watch it, Fabray." Santana warned playfully.

"I just got lost for a while." Brittany answered her as she laughed and sat down.


End file.
